brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:FA icons
The current method of displaying FA and GA icons on article pages is unsatifactory (example). Its placed relative to the top edge of a page which leads to odd interactions with the site notice section (when the site notice is displayed it's too far up). Which leads to the fact, that unregistered users who constantly have the "we need YOU to edit" text on top have the icon constantly at the wrong position. Does anybody know a method that puts the icons in the same position relative to the line beneath the page title? -- 12:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) : I have no idea, but Wookieepedia's Era template (which is the only such template I've ever seen to work) appears to use Javascript located here (there's a function in there called "showEras", but I'm not sure what it does). 23:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :: There is a code that could make this work, but I would need to dig around for it ;) Ajraddatz Talk 15:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::: I've been looking around on Wookieepedia and the Fallout wiki again (the only wikis I know of that have this Javascript working), and I still can't work it out. Is anyone/does anyone know a super-expert coder who can work this out for us? The way it is at the moment just looks pretty unprofessional to me :S 04:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :You know, what we could do is make the FA icon a bit larger, and remove the "dismiss" option of the sitenotice? Ajraddatz Talk 04:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe someone who is also working on Wookieepedia can ask them about it? -- 13:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I found this a while ago when looking how to do it where someone already asked this, but there wasn't really any definitive answer on how to do it. I think the user who came up with it has now retired, so I'm not really sure if anyone knows how it works. Maybe Wikianswers would be a place to ask too? I've never used straight Wikianswers, so I'm not quite sure what to do with categorizing the question and everything 01:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) * By using or |FA}}, I've think I've got the JS working to an extent. When you click the "dismiss", the icon will move up, but, the problems are: ** There are two icons when you use this- one which seems to be inline and go whereever on the page you put it, and the other which goes below the sitenotice (below probably because the up/down values may need changing ** Also, I found that we weren't using CSS in our scheme and the others were- but I've tried both Wookieepedia's and Fallout's CSS and neither seem to do anything. Also the icon is aligned to the left when it should be on the right. 04:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *** Can you fill me in on how this works? The templates only seems to simply display an image, yet we can see two images at the same time on different places. -- 07:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) **** Honestly I don't really know- I've just been copying code over and seeing how it works really. I was just about to ask on Wikianswers- is that ok, or do you think we should keep trying to fix it? Also, adding the "right" alignment on looks better, but it isn't on the other wikis, and it should be controlled by the common's CSS anyway, so I don't know why it isn't going to the right anyway :S 08:02, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ***** I've added the question to Wikianswers here- hope you don't mind. 08:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ****** I took the liberty of posting your question on Wikia's help desk as well (Forum:How do you create floating icons at the top of an article?) -- 08:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ******* Someone on that forum pointed out that the Fallout section still had comment signs around it. I removed them. -- 18:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ******** Good to see we got a reply, and thanks for putting it at the help desk :) Still doesn't appear to be any change though. I've commented out Wookieepedia's CSS in case it's itnerfering with the other CSS. 02:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ********* Icons are now working for those that don't already know 05:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC)